This invention relates to a nasal filter, more particularly to flexible filters adapted to be inserted in the nostrils of the nose for filtering nasal air.
Nasal filters are known in the art, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos.
______________________________________ 2,426,161 2,433,565 2,526,586 2,535,155 2,674,245 2,890,695 3,463,149 3,747,597 3,802,426 3,884,223 3,905,335 4,030,491 4,052,983 4,280,493 and the international application WO 85/01216. ______________________________________
The filtering devices described in the above patents, however, are deficient for one or more of the following reasons: they do not provide a secure fit within the nostrils; they contain rigid connections which can be painful; they are not readily replaceable and they generally obstruct nasal air flow, thus providing difficulty in breathing.